Moonbloomers
Moonbloomers, also known as moonblossoms or moon flowers, are a rare type of flower known for their peculiar tendency to change colors with the rising and setting of the sun. Description Moonbloomers are highly versitile and hardy once a root system has been established. They are able to grow and thrive in most environments, even those that are otherwise inhospitable to plant life (e.g., the tundra). Despite this, moonbloomers rarely appear as wildflowers in any region; water, soil, and sun conditions must be ideal in order for a moonbloomer plant to take root. For this reason, the majority of moonbloomers that exist in the world are cultivated by hand. Once a moonbloomer has taken root, with proper care the plant may continue to flower for years. In colder climates, moonbloomers grow into a small bush about three feet in height and about two feet in width. In warmer climates, however, the plant can grow up to five feet tall if given the appropriate support to do so (e.g., a trellis). The bush contains wide, verdant green leaves and produces long vines with small hairs from which the flowers eventually bloom. Each flower consists of five petals fused together and descending into a long, tube-like center. As the plant is growing, the vines are famous for "dancing" around as they search for some kind of support prior to the flowers blooming. From the moment dawn touches them to the moment the last rays of sunlight leave their petals, moonbloomer flowers shift to a bright, creamy white color. Once the sun's rays are no longer present upon the leaves, the flowers instantly shift to a dark color. The most common color of moonbloomer petals at night is a deep purple; however, other species are known to produce dark pink or even blue flowers at night. Unlike many other plants, a moonbloomer is capable of blooming all year long under the right conditions. Culture The specificity and care required to get a moonbloomer to take root deters most individuals other than the most dedicated of gardeners from cultivating them. However, a garden with a successful moonbloomer patch is sure to inspire awe in all who see it. Moonbloomers are most often cultivated in cultures where a reverence of nature is a primary focus (e.g., firbog villages, druidic communes, etc.). Notably, elves living in the northernmost elven country cultivate these flowers, as they are capable of blooming during harsh winters. The lack of sun during the winter allows for the moonbloomers in the north to retain their deeper night color for long periods of time. Symbolism Legends surrounding moonbloomers regard them as having been the result of a fight between the two Old Gods with dominion over the Sun and the Moon. Though the names of these Old Gods have been lost to time, the legend details the God of the Moon's jealousy and resulting fight with the God of the Sun that flowers only opened their faces and their love to the sun's rays. A flower was born of their fighting to quell the arguing. Touched by magic, the flower was able to revere both the sun and the moon, changing to flatter each God separately with separate attire. The image of two gods' fighting giving way to the birth of a flower of both the sun and moon is popular in in many cultures, and appears in a wide variety of artwork. Its difficulty in taking root is said to be a result of it being born of fighting, but the resulting longevity of the plant is said to be the longevity of hard-won peace between the two gods following the fight. For this reason, the moonbloomer is known as a symbol of perseverance and compromise, as well as finding the beauty in opposition and in change. It also symbolizes difficulty in "taking root" in a new location, but prosperous growth once one is finally established. In areas where moonbloomers are cultivated, moonbloomer seeds are often given as gifts to those leaving home for adventure in the hopes that they will find success and thrive wherever they "take root". Uses Due to the flower's rarity and beauty when blooming, moonbloomers are typically reserved for decorative use in home gardens; however, both the flowers and leaves are edible and are occasionally used as a vegetable in some cuisines. Its reputation for being "touched by magic" makes it desirable as a casting focus for arcane and divine casters alike. Moonbloomers are also used in some cultures for their medicinal purposes. Eating the leaves or (more commonly) drinking tea from the leaves can be used to treat a variety of intestinal problems, sore throats, and is widely considered to be a home remedy for the common cold. Compresses made from a combination of the flower petals and leaves are used to ease muscle and joint aches. Some even claim that consuming the flower petals produces anxiolytic effects, particularly when first moving to a new location. Notable Appearances * Delseran Edermath has a variety of moonbloomers growing in his garden in Rurnaan Category:Plants Category:Flowers